Breaking the Fourth Wall
by Htgr8
Summary: May the Fourth be with you! As a tribute to the Fourth, I decided to break the Fourth wall! :D what fun


**May the Fourth be with you, my friends!**

**I apologize for being such Bantha fodder, it really is my fault. **

**I've decided to do a quick hyperspace writing. So this is all impulsive and scoundrelish **

**Aaaaaannnd it's MAY THE FREAKING FOURTH!**

**Hopefully they'll announce something cool, like Episode VII's title, cause they've already announced the cast...**

**Annnnyways,**

**~*~ Htgr8 Jedi Knight ~***

* * *

Have you ever just gotten sick of something?

Say... watching a TV show where you know what's going to happen and the character didn't, or said something that you didn't like?

I totally get that feeling.

And that's why I jumped into my computer! ^-^

It goes like this...

* * *

I was sitting in my bedroom, re-watching Ghost In the Machinder, which I did so often, like the other episodes, I could quote the lines almost a well as I could quote the first three Star Wars movies (Four, five, and six, not one, two, and three). It was only about a minute into the episode where the team was checking the navigation system.

"Perhaps there is more than meets the eye" Antauri responded to Chiro's previous statement

"You've gotta be kidding me Antauri, I mean, it's a machine, it's probably just broken" SPRX's response to the silver monkey made me facepalm

"Agreed, technically speaking machines can only _appear_ to be alive" I rolled my eyes at Gibson as well. Didn't they know that Antauri is fully robotic?

"Appearances _can_ be deceiving" Antauri retorted. This was one of the episodes where I thought SPRX was being a jerk.

"What you see is what you get" SPRX replied "Machines cannot have a soul"

"SPRX YOU JERK!" I yelped, facepalming at the same time.

This is the time where crazy Ht jumped into the computer, like I mentioned before.

The monkey team stared for a little bit before asking who I was.

"I'M CRAZY HT B****! And SPRX, I love you, but STOP BEING A DANG JERK!" I yelled

They blinked

"Oh, and the alarms are about to go off" Just as the word off came out of my mouth, the alarms sounded

As we ran to the command center Chiro spoke "Are you some sort of psychic?"

"Nope" I replied "I've just watched this enough to know what happens"

When we got to the command center Chiro stopped in mid-track "What is that?" he asked

"I don't know" Otto replied "But it's gearing up to fire"

"Ahhh" they all screamed as the "thing" pulled us into a tractor beam

"It's got us in a tractor beam!" SPRX yelled

"NO DER!" I replied

* * *

When the commercial/theme song break ended (but only I knew that) we were all laying on the ground.

Chiro sat up "Otto stabilize the robot!"

Otto reached a control panel "I think this should do it" he pulled a switch causing the robot to tilt back and forth, but eventually, it brought it upright.

They all looked to a monitor.

"What is that thing Gibson?" Nova asked

"Just a giant robot but thingy that is going to try and kill you." I murmured as the tractor beams continued to pull us in.

"Life signs are negative, so I would theorize that it's some kind of automated craft it may believe us hostile" Gibson replied

"Us hostile?" SPRX asked "That thing looks like some kind of terminatin' death droid bent on blowing up the cosmos"

"That's because it kind of is" I muttered under my breath. I wanted to yell at them, but I didn't want to completely ruin the show. I had to be cautious.

"Don't jump to conclusions SPRX" Antauri said "Perhaps we should attempt to communicate"

"What do you want to do? Make friends with it?" SPRX asked, making me laugh in response. I got a few glares from some of the monkeys.

Chiro picked up a radio "Attention space craft, we are the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force. We are not your enemy."

A face appeared on the screen. "Greetings Hyper Force. I am VX808 modular computer tracking probe from the Talus Star system" the computer greeted the team

"Why do you have your tractor beam locked on to us?" Gibson asked

"Because you are from the planet 'Shuggazoom' of course" The machine answered

"Duh" I responded with sarcasm "Like we should know that, but hey, I'm from Earth"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nova asked the computer, oblivious to my comments

The computer said nothing as it pulled us inside through multiple sliding doors that created a rippling effect.

"This is starting to freak me out" SPRX commented

"This freaks you out?" I asked "Just wait"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Chiro asked

"Nothing... nothing" I replied

"Whoa... pretty neat, I've never seen meso technology like this before" Otto said as he watched the doors.

The team opened a small window that allowed us to look into the ship's internal systems as the Super Robot was pulled along. We saw various bugs fixing different parts of the ship. As the Super Robot was pulled along we saw the TV monster.

"Is that what I think it is?" Nova asked

"It's Skeleton King's droid TV monster. The probe must of picked it up along the way." Chiro answered

"Couldn't you just call it 'TV Monster'?" I asked "Skeleton King's droid TV monster is pretty long"

* * *

The Super Robot was pulled into a room that was glowing green. The creepy face of the probe greeted us yet again.

"Allow me to clarify why you are here." The probe spoke "I am the last survivor of an advanced race of mechanical life"

"You mean your people were all machines?" Otto asked

"Correct." The probe answered "We _were_ machines, but no longer. An undead entity from your planet has destroyed our planet."

"Skeleton King." Antauri knew who the probe was talking about. "We were tracking him down when you intercepted us"

"As I'm now intercepting everything that comes from Shuggazoom and neutralizing it." the Probe stated

"Dun dun duuuuuunnn!" I used jazz hands to impact the impending doom

"But, we're after Skeleton King too!" Chiro yelled

"All organic life that has come into contact with Skeleton King is corrupt and must be eliminated" The probe answered

Suddenly metallic claws grabbed the robot's arms and pulled it upward.

"Every one to their posts, and... you" Chiro pointed to me "Stay put."

"I was planning to." I replied giving him a bored look, but on the inside I wanted to follow SPRX.

"Hyper Force GO!"

Even though I couldn't hear him, I imagined Chiro saying "Full power, let's get out of here" Intense music played in my head as the team attempted to break free.

They were able to break out of the two claws holding onto their arms, but more claws came out of the walls. In my mind I could hear Antauri saying "Firing eye beams!" as I watched lazers come out of the Super Robot's eyes. This was cooler than watching a 3D movie!

The team launched missles at the center, but to their avail, it didn't work "This probe is too powerful" I quoted Nova's line.

Eventually the probe latched on to each one of the Super Robot's limbs. "It's got us!" I spoke Otto's like "Can't... break... free!"

"It's hacking our controls" I used a British accent to say Gibson's line

"Switch into vehicle mode team" It was like I was speaking to myself

"No can do. That machine's overriding our systems. We're toast!" I felt like I failed at quoting SPRX.

"This is just too cool! I might die today, but it will be a cool death!" I half squealed, half yelped.

A large drill thing came and drilled five holes. And seven claws came in and snatched all of us.

The team screamed at the claws did this, while I squealed.

"Do you have some kind of death wish?" SPRX asked

"Nope, but this would be the coolest way to die!" I squealed

Then the metal claws pulled the Super Robot apart.

"The Robot!" Otto reached out

"No!"

We were placed under what appeared to be a giant microscope. A ray beam hit us and made what looked like a slide we used in biology. Chiro found that he could move his eyes and still speak.

"What is this?" He asked "What are you doing?"

The probe looked at each one of us "Discovering what you are Flesh Entity" It replied as it looked at the monkeys "Robotic simians are interesting but virtually useless much the same for the Flesh Entities. You will all be disposed of."

"Disposed of?" Nova asked

The probe released us down a shaft, but caught Antauri in a clamp

"Monkey team!" Antauri called.

The probe scanned Antauri again. "You, the one called 'Antauri' are the exception. You are 100 percent machine, you may be some use to me."

We fell down the shaft with Chiro yelling "Antauri!"

* * *

After a few minutes of falling (It was a commercial break) we fell into a pit filled with metal parts or scrap metal. The first thing I noticed was the stench, but I decided not to mention it in favor of Otto doing it.

Otto plugged his nose "What's that smell?"

"Where are we?" Chiro asked

"It appears to be some form of waste disposal unit." Gibson sniffed the air to check his statement.

"Oh great!" Nova yelled "We're going to get trashed?"

"Not trashed" The probe's voice was heard "Recycled into organic fuel, but please remain calm, I will assimilate your more useful robotic parts."

SPRX saw an empty canister and, using his magnets, he picked it up. "I got something you can assimilate" he threw it at the screen "You freaky probe" but it just bounced off.

"Indeed, goodbye flesh entities" the probe answered, then it returned into the ceiling.

Otto used his saws to try and cut the walls open, but to his avail, it didn't work "Trash can's invulnerable. I can't cut through"

"If only Antauri were here." Nova expressed her concern for her brother.

"He didn't put up much of a fight. He's probably pals with that probe by now" SPRX retorted, glaring at Nove.

I facepalmed and smacked SPRX upside the head. "Excuse me? Do you even know Antauri?"

"What are you?" SPRX asked "Some kind of Antauri fan girl"

This caused me to loose my head. "I AM NO FREAKING ANTAURI FANGIRL! I KILL ANTAURI FANGIRLS!"

The rest of the team looked at me wide eyed, including SPRX.

"I AM A SPRX FANGIRL!" I continued "I'VE HAD FIGHTS WITH OTHER SPRX FANGIRLS ABOUT ME BEING THE BIGGEST ONE! I THINK I'M NUMBER TWO!."

SPRX gave me a weird look as I continued to speak "YOU ARE AN ADORABLE PILOT WITH A SEXY SMIRK BUT C'MON IT'S ANTAURI! HE DON'T TURN TO THE DARK SIDE FOR ANYTHING!" I added a snap to the end of my sentence.

SPRX muttered to Gibson "Did she just call me adorable and sexy?"

"I believe so." Gibson muttered back.

"O...k..." Chiro replied "We gotta get out of here!" at least Chiro could get back on track with the dialogue.

Suddenly a little robot popped out from the trash and rolled over to us.

"Oh at last I have some company!" It said "I have been missing conversation"

"O..k.." Chiro replied "But we actually need to get out of here. Do you know the way?"

"Indeed I do!" The robot replied "But your not going to like it!"

The robot pointed to fan with blades, and as soon as he did, the bladed started turning and sucked the poor creature away. I could hear it calling "I'm free, free! Freee!" As it floated into space.

The fan was pulling closer to us. Gibson activated his drills and tried to blast the fan, but the fan reflected his blasts and sent them back. One blast hit in between SPRX, Gibson and I.

"Watch it Gibson" SPRX shook his fist like a little old man\

"Sorry" He replied

"C'mon you three!" Nova beckoned for us to join the others.

We jumped on a pile of garbage hoping to figure out a solution. I remembered the scene with Antuari.

* * *

Antauri fought against his restraints as a cable was plugged into his head. "Let me go!" He snarled

"Your struggle is futile Antauri" The probe responded "Your phasing has been nullified and your powers deactivated."

Antauri looked at the screen and shouted "Release my friends. Skeleton King is our enemy as well."

"Logic dictates that you will say anything to save your friends from destruction, and I must destroy all organic life" The probe responded

"Don't you see? By destroying organic life, you are becoming what you hate the most: Skeleton King" Antauri tried to reason

The screen started to become staticy "Skeleton King... System Error System Error!" The probe returned to normal.

It dawned on Antauri then "You're infected by some kind of... virus! Your system is being corrupted by TV monster!."

"Preposterous. TV monster has been deactivated. Observe" The probe brought out the monster. The probe's screen became staticy again.

"No, can't you see? It still lives!"

"Don't be a fool, machines do not live" The probe responded "We are simple servants of our programming. Unfortunately, your programming is flawed."

"What are you doing!?" Antauri demanded as cables were plugged into the restraint he was in.

"Assimilating you into my core processing unit. Soon your knowledge will be added to my own" The probe responded

* * *

A few minutes later, we were still running from the fan. Did I mention I was fat and out of shape? Yeah, probably should have

"I.. can't.. run.. like.. this.." I said, taking a deep breath after every word.

Behind me, Gibson fell. Chiro ran back to pick him up, and continued to carry him.

"Otto! Contact Antauri!"

"He's not responding" Otto replied as he continued to make contact.

"Don't you get it?" SPRX asked "He's gone. He probably joined up with the probe."

"Do... we.. really have... to do.. this.. again.. SPRX" I replied, giving him my "you don't want to do this with me again" glare.

"Wait!" Otto cut off SPRX from giving any reply "I'm getting a response... but it's not from Antauri... Jumping gigawats! It's from the Super Robot!"

"Dun, *gasp* Dun *big gasp* DUUUNN!" I said

* * *

"Fascinating... the machine has revitalized itself. It's programming must be quite advanced" The probe said to Antauri

"Mark my words" Antauri smirked "The robot will stop you"

* * *

"So you have discovered a will... interesting... a will that will soon be broken" The probe said to the Super Robot.

Four spider-like drones dropped from the ceiling and attacked the Super Robot. They shot lasers which the Super Robot dodged.

"You are more intellegent that I anticipated" The drones jumped to attack the robot in the face.

The robot fell with the probe declaring that it was terminated.

But the robot sent out four floating orbs to fight the drones

* * *

While this was happening, we were still stuck in the trash chute. We were scooted up against a wall with SPRX banging on it.

A screen came down and the voice of the probe spoke "Organics, your machines are resisting me. Perhaps you wish to witness their destruction.

The screen showed the robot walking with the orbs attacking the drones

"I didn't even know the Super Robot had those things" Otto said aloud

"Me neither" Chiro said

"I did" I smiled, getting a glare from a few members.

The robot blasted the drones. But a door opened and a much larger drone came out. The robot, despite being knocked down, kept fighting.

"Can you not understand robot?" The probe asked "Organic life was but a evolutionary step. Only mechanical existence matters."

* * *

"Observe" The probe spoke to Antauri "Your companions will be nothing but fuel and scrap metal."

* * *

"End of the line Team" Chiro said "And you, crazy girl"

I sat, observing my nails. "Yeah. Bummer. I didn't even get to go to prom"

"There is no need to fight for survival. Your robot vessel is finished" The probe showed the Super Robot on the ground.

"Oh no!" Chiro yelled

"And your mechanical companion is soon to be assimilated" The probe showed Antauri on the screen.

"And you thought he was working for the probe" I rolled my eyes at SPRX.

"Antauri!"

"I'm so sorry team" Antauri said before he was electrocuted.

"Leave him alone!" SPRX shook his fist at the screen.

"Soon he will be a part of me, as will you all!" The probe stated

* * *

As a last attempt, Chiro activated his beast form. I bounced up and down. How cool was it to see a giant green gorilla? Pretty cool if you ask me.

* * *

The Super Robot continued to fight the large drone. It activated a gigantic cannon on it's back and blasted the drone's head off with a high energy blast.

"What! How is this possible?" The probe asked

The Super Robot took one of the drone's arms off and threw it to the ground. It then went straight to the drone's chest and ripped it's fuel pump, crushing it in it's hand.

"What. Not a machine. The only conclusion is... impossible!" The probe commented as the Super Robot destroyed the screen.

* * *

"Can't... hold on!" Chiro was still in his beat form, trying to stop the wall from pushing us into the fan.

Chiro eventually lost focus and fell to the ground. The others checked on him to make sure he was ok. Now seeing that we weren't getting out of this (or so they thought) SPRX decided to say a few things.

"Gibson, I want to take back all the mean things I've ever said about you, well, most of them." Then he turned to Nova "And Nova... Nova?"

"Yes SPRX?"

"I-I just have to say...I" He was interupted by the sounds of the fan stopping.

"AWH COME ON!" I yelled

The Super Robot punched through the top of the garbage chute and reached out his hand. SPRX, of course, flew off faster with the rest of us trailing behind.

"Worst. Possible. Time." I told the robot. "Should have waited two more seconds."

* * *

"There must be a way to defeat your Super Robot" The probe spoke to himself as he removed Antauri's helmet "A secret must reside in your mechanical brain. And I will remove that secret!"

SPRX flew in, looking like the pink Power Ranger "LET HIM GO!" He yelled, bringing his magnets out to break the restraint. Antauri put his helmet back on.

"Interloper!" The probe yelled at missiles his SPRX, knocking him out. Antauri activated his ghost claws and then his ghost form to grab SPRX and phase out.

"SYSTEM CRASH EMINENT! SYSTEM CRASH EMINENT! There is no escape." The probe warned.

The warning continued as Antauri doged missiles. Finally, the Super Robot hand was able to block the missiles targeting Antauri and SPRX. They phased throught the wall of the Super Robot. He put SPRX on the ground.

"The probe.. is finished" Antauri fell, but Otto caught him

"Don't worry Antauri, I gotcha" The green monkey said

Chiro and Gibson gave each other thumbs up.

We looked outside to see the brain start up it's engines

"Look the brain's ejecting!" Nova pointed

We watched as it flew into open space

"Uh oh, that thing's activated it's self destruct." Otto commented "Forty seconds to detonation"

"I'm getting us out of here" Chiro replied as the robot took off

"It's gaining on us!" Nova yelped

"System shut down eminent. We're overheating!" Gibson yelled

The Super Robot rocketed out the door before the ship detonated itself. They were thrown around because of the blast, but eventually got back on course.

* * *

"Well I've checked it top to bottom, and the Super Robot doesn't have any protective programming and it wasn't a malfunction either" Otto said as we looked at a few of the chips that he had pulled out.

Gibson put one back "I have to agree with you Otto the Super Robot never flew off course. It simply knew we were going in the wrong direction."

"What?" Nova asked "How is that possible?"

"MAGIC!" I yelled

"Oh... I forgot you were here" Chiro said to me "Uh... when are you going back... home?"

"You have a TV?" I asked

* * *

I sat back in my bedroom with a bowl of chips in my hand as I finished the episode.

"Man... that was cool..." I pulled out of my pocked a lock of red fur that came from my favorite monkey.

* * *

**HOLY COW THAT TOOK FOREVER!**

**I just thought hey! May the Fourth, Breaking the Fourth Wall? It'd be fun.**

**Yeah -_- four hours of fun...**

**This is my longest oneshot ever! And it's second in line for my longest story ever!**

**Anyways**

**May the force be with you... always...**

**~*~ Htgr8, jedi master ~***

**A.N: Hey I know... WAAAAAAAAAYYYYY past May the Fourth, but I need people to vote on my pole so I can figure out what to do next! It's located on my profile! Thanks! ^v^**


End file.
